Savior of Hell
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: Shinji in order to save a friend sacrificed himself in battle to ensure some escaped sinners were taken back to hell. He couldn't escape the chains before the Kushinada had closed the gates of Hell. What happened was unexpected; a young woman saved his life in Kushinada armor and took him back to Karakura town at his request. "Thank you!" He said in shock.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns all recognizable characters. the plot and other characters are mine. :) Enjoy!

~Prologue~

The battle went from an influx of hollows including Menos in the town of Karakura into pure chaos. As they killed some of the more lethal hollows the gates of Hell began to appear. As the gates opened several desperate sinners pushed forth in order to escape into the living world. None of them wished to return to their eternal punishment with no redemption.

As the chains began getting snagged and drawing the sinners back in a single sinner went after Momo Hinamori. Her captain Shinji Hirako pulled her away and began to cut at the limbs of the sinner. He soon acknowledged that the hollows were being dragged into hell and that he didn't have time so he charged and slammed his body into the sinner forcing the desperate man to cling to him as his lieutenant was released.

Soon both the captain and the final sinner were dragged within the gates. They witnessed as the Captain broke free from the chains and bolted to the doors only for them to close just before he could escape. His shinigami team stood in horror as they realized their captain was trapped in Hell. What none of them noticed was a single figure hidden in shadow who left her body hidden and adorned her armor before slicing open a portal to Hell with her own dual set of triple bladed scythes.

As the captain remained in Hell he looked around for a place to lay low until the gate opened once more. He moved into the shadowed crevice of one of the entry towers. What he didn't expect was a phantom pain reminding him of his hollowfication and the negative emotions of the memory caused the Kushinada to sense his presence. He saw some chains wrapping around his struggling body until he was dragged out along with other sinners. All he could focus on was the jaws of the large guardian of underworld as it crunched the bodies of the sinners and their screams.

He felt himself released from the chains and was being held at the point of a scythe, "Identify yourself, Vizord." A soft woman's voice could be heard. Shocked that they had been able to free him, "Captain of Squad 5 among the Court Guard Squads, Shinji Hirako, and a vizord as you know." He felt the scythe leave his throat and took a deep breath before turning around and gazing upon the beautiful young woman before him. All he could see was half of her face her armor guarding most of her features.

"Who are you?" He asked hypnotized by her beautiful gaze standing like a silver night among a kingdom of corpses. She gave a small smile, "You may call me Kushinada. It is what I am and who I am when I reside in Hell." The Captain gave a shrug, "Mind leading a guy out of this place…I would go through the door but,"

He stopped as she chuckled, "You don't have a key…it's no surprise Shinigami and Vizords have no place in Hell." She made a slice as a portal opened above Karakura town she grabbed his wrist and pulled him through in front of his men. As she began to reenter Hell, "Thank you!" He said in shock as he saw the smallest smile on her face her only visible purple eye glinting, "You're very welcome…try not to visit Hell again Taicho-san!" He watched as she re-entered Hell not to be seen again. Or so he thought.

As she returned to Hell she opened another gate to where her body was hidden and re-entered it. She then turned her gaze back up towards the Shinigami who were surrounding their Captain in relief. She gave a smirk, "Until next time…Hirako-san." She then turned and began to walk home alone down the streets moving past Urahara and Yoroichi who waved with knowing smiles. She gave a civil nod rolling her eyes, "He's one of those idiots…isn't he?" Kisuke hid his smile behind his fan as Yoroichi cackled.

She continued walking until she reached the door moving into a crouch as she entered, "You're late for dinner Karin!" She just scoffed, "By what 5 minutes? Hey Yuzu, what's for dinner...Pops get off of the ground and back in the house before someone sees you!" She just sat down next to Kon in her brother's body and slapped his hands away from her curvy figure. "Hands off Kon, Ichi-nii will kill you when he comes home if my dad doesn't first."

Isshin gave a proud smirk at his daughter as he received a text from Urahara about her rescuing the Vizord captain. She just rolled her eyes before looking at Yuzu with a smile as life went on as normal in their house. Karin wistfully thought about the man she saved tonight, _'He's a bit of a flirt but, he doesn't mean anything by it. I wonder if I'll meet him again.'_ She returned her thoughts to the waking world at the smell of her favorite Steak and potatoes meal she could smell the marinade coming off the delicious meal.

Yuzu just smiled watching unknowing as her family dug into dinner as she finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink for Karin to clean after. She stood up and began looking for the lion doll she had new dresses made for with a frustrated face. She poked her face back into the kitchen until her sister took a break from her food and looked up, "What's up Yuzu?" She frowned, "Karin…have you seen Gustave? I have a new outfit for him."

Kon choked and coughed as he was still eating covering his mouth. "A new outfit for the lion doll…really Yuzu. Gustave is a guy why do you do that to him?" Yuzu giggled, "He's cute in them I love trying all the different colors and outfits plus Uriyu worked hard to teach me to sew I can't let all that hard work go to waste! You agree Karin?" "Sure Yuzu." Her sister replied while smirking. She then pulled out her study packet for her final in college Masters Course for Business Ownership and Administration. She had completed her minor in accounting and began filling out the papers to complete her purchase of a building once the investigation was complete to open her new foreign cuisine restaurant. She had also taken an accelerated Masters Course in Italian Food Preps, Karin smiled excited about the days to come.

ZIP: Hey everyone here is another Bleach story starring Karin. I just can't get enough of all the possibilities with her lately. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Karin's Graduation, Gift of Gratitude

Chapter 1: Karin's Graduation, Gift of Gratitude

Isshin and Yuzu sat with an empty seat between them as they watched the stage with proud glee. The first of all the siblings to graduate from college with multiple masters and minor degrees all related to her dream business was Karin. The youngest of all the siblings in the Kurosaki household, Urahara and Yoroichi shared happy grins as they watched the girl claims her certificates for her degrees. Her smile was the brightest they'd seen with her purple eyes sparkling with pure joy. They glanced back at the seat missing the eldest of the three children in disappointment but, there was no surprise.

Karin stepped down after shaking her dean's hand and allowed the photographer to take her picture with two of her fellow classmates. She had already spoken to them about an offer to work in her business which was set to open at the end of the month. "Just 3 weeks away boys and my journey as a business owner begins." They turned and gave her a grin both gay men loving the idea of Italian restaurant being open in their neighborhood. Marcello grinned, "I can't wait to begin working there as a host and assistant chef!" While his partner Kizashi nodded, "I am looking forward to being a shift manager for the waiters and bussers."

Karin put her finger to her lips, "Just remember don't tell my family I want it to be a surprise since my brother loves Italian food." She gave a final grin before moving away to celebrate with her family. As she approached her family she sighed realizing her brother broke his promise. "He didn't show…it's my college graduation and he didn't show." She shook her head and smiled to make sure the day was nice with her family. She was immediately drawn into a hyper hug by Yuzu which made her laugh a bit. She was being hugged from behind by Yoroichi who yelled out, "Graduate Sandwich!" Karin and Yuzu continued to giggle as Kisuke and Isshin enjoyed the site.

"So where's my son? Was there some emergency in Soul Society or did he just forget the date?" Isshin grumbled to Kisuke while grinning at the women. The blonde man shrugged, "I don't know…I haven't heard back from him since I texted him to remind him this morning."

Karin and Yuzu with Yoroichi began to walk ahead to get out of the school campus and head towards the Kurosaki household. As they arrived they saw purple, black, and chrome Dodge Charger in the driveway. Karin looked at her dad, "You know anything about this? Were we expecting company?" Isshin looked perplexed and Yuzu just gave a confused glance saying "I don't know."

Kisuke looked around saw an envelope with Karin's name on it on the windshield. He picked it up and handed it to the girl, "Hey Karin there was an envelope for you left on the wind shield." Karin took the envelope hesitantly and opened the envelope only for a set of keys to drop to the ground with the Dodge company logo. "No way…"Karin muttered as she unfolded the letter in the envelope.

 _Dear Karin,_

 _I wanted to say sorry for missing your graduation. There was an incident where a captain was almost trapped in Hell that caused quite a stir in the Seireitei. He mentioned a human woman in Kushinada armor that had never been heard of except that one time when I was lent their powers to save Yuzu years ago. I'm sure you remember that time…you were so pissed at me. He said this woman claimed to be a Kushinada and I had a feeling it was you and so did Rukia. I didn't tell them that so don't even think of complaining! I just said that I knew who she was and that she was still technically human like a substitute soul reaper normally is._

 _To be honest they want to meet you personally and the Vizord you saved named Shinji, he's a really good friend of mine. I mentioned in passing that you were graduating college soon and getting ready to start your own business and that you might need a mode of transportation here in the world of the living. In gratitude of saving their Captains soul the Captains came together to provide some of the money as I had already saved up most of it to get you a car I knew you'd like._

 _I didn't tell Dad or Kisuke since they would have slipped to Yoroichi by accident who would have said something. Happy Graduation and again sorry I couldn't be there in person. I will come visit soon but, make sure to thank Tessai and Keigo for me, they're the ones who picked up the car and got it home in one piece. All the registration papers have been filled out and paid for. I left all the extra cash in the middle compartment of the car so you could use it how you wished._

 _Have an awesome time with your new ride and I will see you around!_

 _From Your Brother and Sister-in-Law,_

 _Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki_

Karin gave her sister a smile and said, "Let's go see is Tessai and Keigo are around!" Yuzu then grinned and ran around back only for the three adults to hear some whining as they girls had obviously ambushed Keigo causing Tatsuki and Orohime to laugh with Mizuiro and the others. Karin walked up to Tessai who lifted her to his shoulders and she said, "Thanks for helping Ichigo with the gift you guys it was awesome!"

"I'm glad to be of assistance," Tessai said gently as he allowed her down to her feet. Karin saw Rukia standing by the drink table and walked over to hug her while nodding to the man standing beside her she'd never seen before. "Hey Rukia, glad you could come. Who is this you brought with you?"

Rukia gave a smile, "I wouldn't miss it since Ichigo had to. This is Byakuya Kuchiki my older brother and one of the captains." The man looked over her curiously, "You are the Kushinada who saved our fellow captain aren't you?" his voice was deep but soft. Karin gave a shrug with a hesitant smile, "I am, please don't tell everyone…I love what I do but, I also like my privacy."

"I understand…still Captain Hirako would like to know who you are." He almost looked pained to admit it. She smirked, "For what to flirt with me like he seems to do with all the girls? He seems like a notorious flirt anyway." The man looked amused, "He does seem that way but, he was quite enamored with you…now I understand Ichigo's expression as he started talking about you." Karin looked quizzically at Rukia who was snickering.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Nii-sama, since you used to give Ichigo the same look." Karin smirked and nodded, "Overprotective anti-male looks aimed towards hopeful guys wanting to court or date their little sisters…I think it's a genetic defect." They group continued to enjoy the rest of the party.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Eleganza Italiana

Chapter 1: Karin's Graduation, Gift of Gratitude

Isshin and Yuzu sat with an empty seat between them as they watched the stage with proud glee. The first of all the siblings to graduate from college with multiple masters and minor degrees all related to her dream business was Karin. The youngest of all the siblings in the Kurosaki household, Urahara and Yoroichi shared happy grins as they watched the girl claims her certificates for her degrees. Her smile was the brightest they'd seen with her purple eyes sparkling with pure joy. They glanced back at the seat missing the eldest of the three children in disappointment but, there was no surprise.

Karin stepped down after shaking her dean's hand and allowed the photographer to take her picture with two of her fellow classmates. She had already spoken to them about an offer to work in her business which was set to open at the end of the month. "Just 3 weeks away boys and my journey as a business owner begins." They turned and gave her a grin both gay men loving the idea of Italian restaurant being open in their neighborhood. Marcello grinned, "I can't wait to begin working there as a host and assistant chef!" While his partner Kizashi nodded, "I am looking forward to being a shift manager for the waiters and bussers."

Karin put her finger to her lips, "Just remember don't tell my family I want it to be a surprise since my brother loves Italian food." She gave a final grin before moving away to celebrate with her family. As she approached her family she sighed realizing her brother broke his promise. "He didn't show…it's my college graduation and he didn't show." She shook her head and smiled to make sure the day was nice with her family. She was immediately drawn into a hyper hug by Yuzu which made her laugh a bit. She was being hugged from behind by Yoroichi who yelled out, "Graduate Sandwich!" Karin and Yuzu continued to giggle as Kisuke and Isshin enjoyed the site.

"So where's my son? Was there some emergency in Soul Society or did he just forget the date?" Isshin grumbled to Kisuke while grinning at the women. The blonde man shrugged, "I don't know…I haven't heard back from him since I texted him to remind him this morning."

Karin and Yuzu with Yoroichi began to walk ahead to get out of the school campus and head towards the Kurosaki household. As they arrived they saw purple, black, and chrome Dodge Charger in the driveway. Karin looked at her dad, "You know anything about this? Were we expecting company?" Isshin looked perplexed and Yuzu just gave a confused glance saying "I don't know."

Kisuke looked around saw an envelope with Karin's name on it on the windshield. He picked it up and handed it to the girl, "Hey Karin there was an envelope for you left on the wind shield." Karin took the envelope hesitantly and opened the envelope only for a set of keys to drop to the ground with the Dodge company logo. "No way…"Karin muttered as she unfolded the letter in the envelope.

 _Dear Karin,_

 _I wanted to say sorry for missing your graduation. There was an incident where a captain was almost trapped in Hell that caused quite a stir in the Seireitei. He mentioned a human woman in Kushinada armor that had never been heard of except that one time when I was lent their powers to save Yuzu years ago. I'm sure you remember that time…you were so pissed at me. He said this woman claimed to be a Kushinada and I had a feeling it was you and so did Rukia. I didn't tell them that so don't even think of complaining! I just said that I knew who she was and that she was still technically human like a substitute soul reaper normally is._

 _To be honest they want to meet you personally and the Vizord you saved named Shinji, he's a really good friend of mine. I mentioned in passing that you were graduating college soon and getting ready to start your own business and that you might need a mode of transportation here in the world of the living. In gratitude of saving their Captains soul the Captains came together to provide some of the money as I had already saved up most of it to get you a car I knew you'd like._

 _I didn't tell Dad or Kisuke since they would have slipped to Yoroichi by accident who would have said something. Happy Graduation and again sorry I couldn't be there in person. I will come visit soon but, make sure to thank Tessai and Keigo for me, they're the ones who picked up the car and got it home in one piece. All the registration papers have been filled out and paid for. I left all the extra cash in the middle compartment of the car so you could use it how you wished._

 _Have an awesome time with your new ride and I will see you around!_

 _From Your Brother and Sister-in-Law,_

 _Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki_

Karin gave her sister a smile and said, "Let's go see is Tessai and Keigo are around!" Yuzu then grinned and ran around back only for the three adults to hear some whining as they girls had obviously ambushed Keigo causing Tatsuki and Orohime to laugh with Mizuiro and the others. Karin walked up to Tessai who lifted her to his shoulders and she said, "Thanks for helping Ichigo with the gift you guys it was awesome!"

"I'm glad to be of assistance," Tessai said gently as he allowed her down to her feet. Karin saw Rukia standing by the drink table and walked over to hug her while nodding to the man standing beside her she'd never seen before. "Hey Rukia, glad you could come. Who is this you brought with you?"

Rukia gave a smile, "I wouldn't miss it since Ichigo had to. This is Byakuya Kuchiki my older brother and one of the captains." The man looked over her curiously, "You are the Kushinada who saved our fellow captain aren't you?" his voice was deep but soft. Karin gave a shrug with a hesitant smile, "I am, please don't tell everyone…I love what I do but, I also like my privacy."

"I understand…still Captain Hirako would like to know who you are." He almost looked pained to admit it. She smirked, "For what to flirt with me like he seems to do with all the girls? He seems like a notorious flirt anyway." The man looked amused, "He does seem that way but, he was quite enamored with you…now I understand Ichigo's expression as he started talking about you." Karin looked quizzically at Rukia who was snickering.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Nii-sama, since you used to give Ichigo the same look." Karin smirked and nodded, "Overprotective anti-male looks aimed towards hopeful guys wanting to court or date their little sisters…I think it's a genetic defect." They group continued to enjoy the rest of the party.


	4. Chapter 3: Firt Night's Success

As Karin continued making rounds she saw her brother with Rukia, her dad, Keigo, the Shouten group and some other faces she didn't recognize except two. Shinji and Byakuya, the dark haired man saw her and gave a nod and a smile as she came over, "So enjoying the night so far everyone?" Ichigo looked up in surprise before smiling with a big grin and standing up, "Karin! How are you?" Karin gave a rare soft smile and hugged her brother, "I'm doing well, and did you just get seated or have your ordered already?" Her father grinned, "We just finished the appetizers and are waiting for refills and our meals now. So this is the surprise you were telling me about?" Karin gave a grin, "Yep, had the place purchased and was getting it ready to open tonight even before graduation." She began to move along, "I hope you all have a great night and enjoy let me know what you think later!" As Karin left to continue her final rounds before calling last call for drinks at the bar the table looked after her, "Dad…did Karin seriously open her own Italian restaurant? Is this for real?" Ichigo asked looking at his father who nodded proudly. "Why do you think your sister worked so hard in school, Minor degree in accounting, Masters in both Cooking Italian foods and Business Management and Administration, she got certified to be a bar tender and who knows what else?" Ichigo looked after her before noticing Shinji staring after her and the captains watching him. "Hey Ichigo, she's your sister right?" Ichigo nodded with a slight smirk, "Yes." Shinji turned and narrowed his eyes, "You said you knew the Kushinada who saved me…you didn't mention she was your sister!" Shinji looked ready to strangle his friend who just snickered, "Consider it payback for all the comments about her attractiveness you made. She is my little sister after all." Kyoraku and Jushiro shared a set of grins, "Kids these days grow up so fast, don't they?" The two just laughed at the playful glares on the faces of the younger captains. After enjoying the food dishes as they arrived and even sharing some with each other to try different recipes the group paid the bill and left the establishment. Karin and her team were exhausted and looking pleased with how the night turned out. Karin and Yuzu stepped in the back to balance the books for the night while the team took inventory in the stock rooms to check what would be needed for the following night. Karin looked at the amounts in sales for food while Yuzu focused on the drinks for the night making sure the costs matched up with the paid bill receipts. "So far so good Karin based on the receipts all the drinks match. Do you want me to start on the tips for the night so we can give everyone their share?"

Karin looked at Yuzu, "Yes please, but don't give them out yet. I still need the bar and kitchen inventory lists to make some orders for tomorrow." Yuzu gave a nod and started comparing receipts and adding up the tip amounts paid throughout the night by card before starting on the cash that was collected. As she continued to work Karin heard a knock at the door and waved in Mizuiro with a smile, "How are the bar supplies?"

"We did really well you may want to order a restock of 4 bottles of Absolut Vodka, 3 bottles of Bacardi Silver Rum, and 2 Bottles of Patron. As for the fresh fruit we are still going strong we can pick up a bag of mixed fruit from the local market if we want to top them off." Karin shook her head, "We can reorder the fruit another night if we still have plenty. Come on over here I want to show you how to order restock, as Lead Bartender if I'm not here you need to know a few things." Mizuiro sat down and looked over the list, "So our most popular bottles I order more if we use 2 whole bottles within the past 2 nights correct?" Karin gave a smile, "Yes, keep in mind we always have an extra 2 bottles in the back but we just use those first after we order more. Grab the spare bottles from the back if needed to stock the bar out front. We will store those when we get them tomorrow." Mizuiro nodded and left to do as bid.

Karin finished off the food sales and happily set aside the amount of money for the new bar inventory in the system while writing the amount on paper for the final math. Marcello came in from the kitchen with a smile and a list, "Based on our preparation for our food supplies we need to reorder a fully supply of Mozzarella, Pasta Ingredients, and Some seasonings to mix our custom breadcrumbs for our recipes. Everything else is in perfect stock." Karin had Marcello sit and began having him complete the order forms to help restock inventory. Subtracting the money for drink and food restock in the QuickBooks account to complete the orders she stored the remaining money in the lock bag to take to the bank.

Yuzu had counted out the tips and split them evenly between everyone from the staff, "Hey everyone, know this isn't a normal occurrence but during opening 2 weeks we intend to pay your tips at the end of the night. Starting with our third week our payroll will be set to pay out bi-weekly and your tips will be included on the paystubs and checks from the second paycheck on. The first 2 paychecks will only be your hourly wages." The team were eager to see what tips were made in night one and were happy to see the high amount, "We seriously made enough in tips to pay everyone this much in tips alone?" Mizuho asked gob smacked as she counted her tips.

Karin gave a smile, "These tips are proof of the top quality job you all did tonight. I am happy and proud and I can only have a positive opinion moving forward. If we keep working hard this is what we all can look forward to. Great job everyone and have a good night, Marcello can you drop Yuzu off at home? Kizashi and I need to go deposited tonight's profits at the bank." Marcello gave a happy nod, "No problem, come on Yuzu…good night everyone!"

Karin and Kizashi took Karin's charger down the street to the bank after locking all the doors and windows of the restaurant. As they received a deposit slip back both smiled happily at the night's profit and Karin dropped Kizashi at the apartment, before she could pull away he gave her a flyer. "Here Karin, I know you wanted to look into getting your own space so I grabbed this from our building manager for you since you liked the layout of our place."

"Thanks Kizashi, have a good night." Karin then drove home waving at Marcello as he passed by on the other side of the road. As she parked and pulled in she could hear the crowd of people talking and laughing in the house as she smiled, "Yep definitely looking to get my own place."


	5. Chapter 4: Much Needed Personal Space

Karin was moving around the city in her car she had already looked at 2 apartments and 1 house and had a final house to see. This house was 3 blocks from her new restaurant but, had rumors of being haunted so no one had been willing to purchase it. She pulled up behind her realtor's car and looked at the yard of the house. Beautiful willow trees in front of the house where they beautifully framed the entrance way, her realtor looked to her. "Ready to see inside Ms. Kurosaki."

Karin gestured towards the code on the door, "Lead the way Mr. Fujioka." He gave a smile and opened the door into a beautiful entryway. Karin looked at the floors which were clean and the beautiful craftsmanship of the staircase with wide eyes. She then moved forward into the seating entertainment area seeing doors that fold open.

She turned and saw a grand kitchen with two ovens and a microwave. The beautiful cabinets had a lot of storage space around the spacious breakfast bar and island. A wine fridge tucked into the island next to the mini fridge. On the other side of the island with the sink was a dish washer. She opened the large fridge and the freezer portion with glee before opening a tall cabinet door to see a walk in pantry. She then stepped out and saw a side mud room with the washer and dryer already hooked up new.

Karin stepped out towards the fold out doors to see a pool in the back yard with an outdoor cooking area. Karin saw a swinging bed under a cover further away behind some private shrubs with thick weather proof curtains surrounding it on all sides. She then moved to the right hand side and saw the Master Suite with a walk-in closet and a bathroom with a jet tub and a separate shower with a him and hers sink. She grinned at the size of the master suite also seeing a private hot tub outside on a private lanai.

Karin returned to the entrance hall and moved up the steps to see a second entertainment area and small kitchen in the loft space. The three doors on the left leading to a bathroom and 2 bedrooms while the right hand side led to another smaller Master suite with its private bath and closet. Karin returned downstairs and saw a door hidden almost invisible beneath the stairs. She opened the door and blocked the door so it didn't close behind her by accident. She turned on the light and moved down the steps to see a private meditation and yoga space on the left side of the basement. The right hand side had some leather furniture and a bar. A half bathroom in the corner on the right hand side Karin just smiled in glee.

"This place is perfect for me with entertaining and holidays…I think this is the one. Just need to see the price." Karin walked back upstairs to meet the realtor out front on the porch and saw her father had joined them. "Hey Dad, how's it going?" He gave a shrug, "It's alright how is house hunting?" Karin gave a smile, "I'll know in a minute." She turned to her realtor, "How much are they asking for on this place?"

The realtor smiled, "It's actually not being sold at top price like I thought it would. It's priced at around $150,000 when really it's worth more. The legend of the place being haunted makes people not want to buy it."

Karin looked flabbergasted by the price, "You're serious? I was thinking it was around $250,000!" She looked at her Dad, "Take a walk through for me and tell me if you agree." She sat down on a bench next to her realtor as her dad walked into the house to search around. It took about 10 minutes and he came out.

"Karin…I think that the asking price is undervalue. What do you want to offer though? It's your money." Karin nodded and checked her savings she had been making for a house purchase she had about $300,000 in her account. "I think I should at least offer $200,000 the house is too gorgeous to undersell the owners."

The realtor looked shocked, "Are you sure? They are pretty desperate and willing to sell." Karin turned to her realtor as her father nodded agreeing with the offer. "I need to have a little money for furnishing the house in the bedrooms and such but; yes my offer is $200,000. This house is beautiful and I would love to make it mine."

The man nodded and called the owner's realtor placing them on speakerphone. "Hello this is Mr. Fujioka or the Fuji-Taka Realty company. I have an offer on the haunted house for $50,000 above asking price for a total cash buy today of $200,000. Are your sellers interested?" The realtor of the elderly couple who was their daughter sounded excited and said to provide a call back number so she can run the offer by them.

Isshin patted Karin on the shoulder, "We have some furniture magazines and books at home for you to order what you want when you're ready." Karin gave a grin as she waited to hear the final say. The phone rang and Mr. Fujioka placed it on speaker once more, "They want to accept the offer and we can even come right on over to make the exchange." Karin called her bank informing them to allow her father to withdraw the requested amount notifying them it is for the purchase of her first home.

Isshin immediately took off down to the bank 4 blocks away with the signed letter. "Be right back!" Karin gave a happy sigh and waited for her father to return with Mr. Fujioka who shook her hand. "Glad we could find you the home you wanted." Isshin returned 5 minutes before the realtor and the sellers arrived.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, hello everyone I am Sayuri Koroda, these are my parents and the sellers of the house. Who is purchasing the home today?"

Karin moved forward to shake her hand and bow at the sellers, "The house is for me. I have been a new business owner and working hard to get my own space. Thank you for being willing to sell to me." The elders bowed, "The pleasure is ours." Soon enough the papers were signed and the deed was handed over in exchange for the cash. The sellers left and Karin had the keys all in hand. She turned to her dad. "My new home, I'm finally out of your hair Pops."

He gave a chuckle, "So you are Karin, so you are." He ruffled her hair with a grin. "Welcome home."


	6. Chapter 5: A Visitor at Home

Chapter 5: A Visitor at Home

Karin was painting the final touches on a mural in the living and entertainment area outside of the kitchen. She used a projector to get the image and colors just right for the piece. Her doorbell rang and she called out, "It's open come on in!" She continued to paint as she heard the rhythmic steps of her father approaching with someone else.

"Hey Sweetheart, you okay with a little bit of company and conversation while you work?" Her father's voice seemed tight but still lighthearted. "Sure thing I don't mind having someone here to watch me work if they need to speak with me. Though I will apologize for the unavoidable lack of eye contact since I'm borrowing this projector from a friend I gotta get it finished so she can use it in her classroom."

"It's alright, nice looking picture what made you choose it?" The mural was a set of mountain peaks in a light purple and blue ambiance of color similar to a mid-morning light. "I chose it since it was a relaxing view to me. I like the softer shades of colors in the sky and the harsher earth tones towards the base." She turned with a grin, "I'm Kurosaki, Karin. I never asked for your name?"

The man took of his straw hat and gave a lazy smile but, Karin noted his sharp eyes, "Shunsui Kyoraku, nice to meet you Miss." Karin nodded, "You're the new head captain if I'm not mistaken. Here for business, pleasure, or a bit of both?" She continued touching up the higher accents of purple in the mountaintop portion of the image. She heard her father snort at something the Captain murmured. She then cleaned off the brush to begin the steps of adding the blue touches to the top half of the painting. She allowed herself to fall into a trance as she painted the picture gaining a rhythm allowing her to work faster on the details.

Her spectators watched and enjoyed the smoothness of her strokes as the mountain became more and more realistic like the projected image. Shunsui turned to Isshin, "Did you tell her I was in charge?" Isshin snorted, "No that was probably her brother during one of his messages or visits." The man nodded and allowed himself to relax as he watched the painting come to life. He saw Karin pause and collect her tools she placed them in a cart and left the projector on. He watched her enter the mud room to the right of the kitchen where a sink was with a deeper bowl. She turned the water on low and began cleaning off her supplies.

"I'll be cleaned up and ready to make some lunch in a few minutes." Isshin stepped forward, "Why don't we go eat at Eleganza Italiana? You're off today and haven't had a chance to eat there yourself right?" Karin took a moment to think about it before nodding. "If that's what you want sure. Then after we can come back and I can finish the bottom half of the painting and return the projector first thing tomorrow."

"Excellent, I had enjoyed the food there when I came here last on the Grand Opening night. Got any suggestions?" He asked Karin who gave him a thoughtful look. "What did you eat last time?" He tapped his chin, "I ate cheesy pasta with meat and vegetables mixed in like a layered cake of food?" Karin smiled, "That's called lasagna. If you want to try something different with a similar sauce you can go with Baked Ziti, Stuffed Shells, or Manicotti, there is also a different kind of sauce that's white known as Alfredo where you can get several dishes. I would try the Italia Pasta Trio. It gives you three different pastas of your choosing in smaller portions where you can try a couple of things at once."

Isshin looked intrigued, "Is that a newer item?" Karin nodded, "Yes we added it after the Grand Opening night after reviews asked about a taste mixture since most people in Japan might never have had Italian cuisine before." Her father gave a grin, "Nice, I bet some customers love that." Karin gave a bright smile, "Yuzu says it's the most popular of our dishes right now."

Karin quickly ran off to change into a more relaxed lengthy skirt with a nice light blouse in purple and white. She came back out and saw Kyoraku offering his arm, "Shall we Miss?" She gave a cheeky curtsy before looping her arm through his, "We shall good Sir." Together they walked with her father down the road since it was early evening. As they entered they were greeted kindly, "Welcome to Eleganza Italiana, My name is Mikoto and I will be seating you today. Are you a party of 3 or are you waiting for someone?" Karin smiled, "Only a party of three today Mikoto, thank you." The high school student nodded and bowed while grabbing menus, "Follow me please," The group was guided to an empty table placed by a window with a river view. Mikoto placed the menus down and stated, "Akisame-san shall be your waiter today and should be along to greet you and take your orders."

Karin took a seat across the table from the men and smiled, "You know I'm really looking forward to this. Mikoto and Akisame are newer staff members that haven't met me yet." Isshin looked surprised, "Really our greeter was already excellent. I can't wait to see the new waiter," just as he finished a young man stopped by the table with a shy smile, "Hello everyone my name is Akisame and I will be your waiter today. Would any of you like something to drink?" Karin smiled hidden behind her menu as her fellow patrons ordered their beverages, "What kind of red wine can you recommend for me that's sweet instead of dry?"

The waiter gained a more confident smile, "Are you looking for a light sweet red, a medium boldened sweet red, or a full bodied sweet red wine?" Karin sat up with an impressed smile and eagerly asked, "Full-Bodied please!" The young man grinned and began listing a few, "Our owner seems to be a fan of sweet reds, and our full body selections are several ports such as Ruby Port, LBV Port, and Vintage Port from Portugal. We have some Mavrodafni of Patras from Greece, Black Muscat of Alexandria and Schiava, or Vin Santo Occhio di Pernice from Tuscany."

Karin sat back and grinned, "I'll save the wine for desert but please water for me and when dessert comes around I'll be sure to have a glass of Mavrodafni of Patras. Thank you!" She turned to her companions, "What do you think try a glass with me with a chocolate dessert later?" Both men nodded with a set of smirks.

The waiter looked on with a smile, "Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?" Karin and the group ordered and began to enjoy their time together in a more relaxed setting. Marcello stopped by with a wink to check on them and they informed him of the shy start. Karin pointed out his knowledge of wines and made sure to have them touch on that detail and see if there was a position to use his expertise to the best of their abilities. Marcello left them with a proud smile as he shared the information with Kizashi to collaborate on the thoughts provided.


	7. Chapter 6: Request from the Seireitei

Chapter 6: A Request from the Seireitei

As the meals were coming to a conclusion Karin ordered a Molten Chocolate lava cake with the glasses of red wine. She took a deep sniff of hers before sipping and she sighed in pleasure before taking a small piece of chocolate cake. Her companions enjoyed the decadence of the combined flavors for the rest of their time there.

Karin went to pay the bill when her father kidnapped the receipt with a grin and paid for the entire meal. He gave a chuckle as Karin stuck her tongue out at him, "Not this time Karin." Karin rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to Kyoraku, "So Shunsui-san did you enjoy the Pasta Trio?"

The man gave a bright smile, "It was great I think I have a preference for the red marinara sauce dishes to the white. Though the Alfredo with shrimp was a good flavor but, I think maybe I should have gone with a different meat." Karin nodded with understanding.

"You should probably try the chicken with that sauce next time. If seafood really isn't your preferred palette you may enjoy that instead." The young woman began leading the men back to her house. The men trailing behind her pleasantly as they allowed the afternoon air to refresh their senses.

"Karin do you mind if I ask you a favor?" Shunsui asked hesitantly. Karin turned to him curious, "You can certainly ask and I will try to help if I can." The man moved forward to speak at her side as her father came to her left. He said softly, "Something strange has been seen on the sensors regarding Hell's gates. My head scientist and Kisuke have been trying to solve the issue without having to get outside help but, I'm beginning to think it's beyond us."

Isshin saw the contemplative look on Karin's face, "I will take a look in Hell myself. Once I have a bearing on what could be happening I can then make a better informed decision. Is there something else?" Karin looked to Shunsui who nodded, "Yes, I know you're just getting settled but, do you think you could allow 2 of my Captains and 3 of the lieutenants stay with you until the matter is solved?"

Karin looked at the man seriously, "Do these soul reapers know how to respect and not break things that don't belong to them?" She was cautious about who would stay in her new house especially with all the work she's been doing to it.

Karin opened the front door as she waited for his response once again mixing the correct shades of paint and began working on her mural again. She didn't respond to the voicemail machine with a blinking light indicating a message waiting for her.

Shunsui sat down to watch her work peacefully, "Both Captain Hirako, and Captain Kuchiki are highly respectful individuals. As for the soul reapers who would join them I will be sure to emphasize the care of other people's home and belongings before allowing them to come here."

Karin gave a hesitant smile, "I will agree, depending on how this goes your people can stay here from time to time as long as it's arranged prior. Just keep me in the loop and assure me that anything broken by your people will be replaced appropriately."

Shunsui smiled at the friendly woman, "That's more than reasonable. Is there a day that would be best for their arrival?" Karin shrugged, "Honestly I'm home pretty much every day in the mornings. It's the mid to late afternoons where you might have trouble catching me."

Isshin nodded, "If they have to come later I can be here to greet them. I can also reiterate the rules of the house so they know what is or isn't off limits." Karin looked up skeptically, "Anything I should outlaw besides my personal suite?"

Shunsui snickered, "You should probably keep them away from booze if it's Ikkaku or another of squad 11." Karin let a smirk grace her lips, "Would that happen to be the squad, run by Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui looked at her smirk cautiously, "What would be your response if the answer was yes?"

Karin looked pleadingly at her father who just snickered. Isshin rolled his eyes, "I'll ask Kisuke to give you a training basement." He turned to Shunsui, "Karin has heard stories of his battle prowess and wants to play with him sometime. By play I mean spar to the point of one of them possibly both being mutilated by the time they're done."

Shunsui looked at Karin then back to Isshin, "Come again old friend?" Isshin chuckled, "Ever since Ichigo told her about how Zaraki scared him half to death when they first fought she's wanted to meet the guy." Shunsui looked at Karin before chuckling, "You are a very different kind of lady aren't you?"

Karin just added the final touches onto her painting while giving him a smirk, "Was it ever really in doubt?" Isshin just sat back as Karin moved to clean off both the materials and the projector before turning the machine off and packing it away. After changing into some company appropriate nightwear she moved to sit on the cushy chair next to Shunsui she passed her guests some tea. She turned her head over to Shunsui.

"Do you need to stay the night Shunsui-san? I have a guest room made up if you do." Isshin stood and stretched as he finished his tea, "I better get home your sister will be wonder where I'm at." He moved towards the door after rinsing his cup in the sink. Karin turned back to Shunsui looking as he observed her father leaving. He looked at her with a smile and gave a playful leer with his eyebrows moving up and down, "I wouldn't mind being your guest Karin-chan."

Karin just blinked at the man before her then covered her mouth as she snickered into her hands. Tears of mirth shining in her eyes, "Did you really just play flirt with me?" She cracked up laughing holding her stomach as she continued to laugh. The man sat across satisfied to see the young woman take it with grace and humor rather than offense. "Can't help it pretty girls make me act silly." The man shrugged without shame and Karin smirked, "I bet your lieutenant gets a kick out of that."

Shunsui stood and Karin moved to escort him to the door. She reached out her hand and shook his, "You are always welcome to pop in for a visit Shunsui-san. It was nice meeting you." Shunsui tipped his hat at her, "Pleasure was all mine Karin-chan. I will be sure to give you notice of when to expect the guys. They will be on their best behavior. I may even throw in Zaraki just for humor's sake." Karin gave a pleased grin, "I'm looking forward to it."


	8. Ch 7: Dream Basement, Welcome Guests

Isshin had contacted Kisuke about creating a personal paradise and training basement for Karin much like he had in his own basement. Eager to explore another terrain he created a forest/jungle like paradise with hot springs throughout in order to allow Karin the same benefits that those training in his own basement receive.

Karin eagerly checked out the finished product falling in love with the atmosphere and bounced back towards them. She gave a grin, "Think Zaraki will enjoy this kind of turf for a spar?" Kisuke looked at Karin in disbelief.

"You are not going to spar with him are you?" Kisuke shuddered at the maniacal energy that he knew leapt off the more violent captain. Isshin just patted him on the back, "She will…whether it's sooner or later is about the best you can hope for."

Karin moved back towards the ladder and said to the guys, "I will whip up some lunch from what Kisuke said I may be feeding a small army. Any suggestions for me?"

Kisuke shook his head before turning to Isshin, "Only your children Isshin…they get this brand of crazy from you. Their mother was a sweet lamb." Isshin just gave Kisuke a dry look, "Says the man who has two orphans capable of devastating strength especially Ururu-chan."

Karin smirked while her back faced them as she left the room. She moved to the kitchen where she already prepped the boiling water for several dishes. She had bread baking in the ovens and all her liquor besides her cooking liquor was stored and clearly labeled to avoid it from being drunk by the soul reapers who visited.

The doorbell rang and Karin had taken the next 2 days off since it was time after the business had been running and maintaining well with the teams and shift managers. Karin was at the stove monitoring food and Isshin quickly opened the front door and nodded to the three captains as Kisuke moaned, "He sent Zaraki already but I just finished her basement…he will make me fix it!"

Karin called from the kitchen, "Well come on in everyone and please ignore Kisuke he cries a lot." Byakuya followed her voice to her kitchen where he saw her moving seamlessly from one dish to the next. "Do you ever stop working Miss Kurosaki?"

Karin looked up a bit playful, "I'd be bored and me being bored equals trouble. Ask the cry baby if you don't believe me." Kisuke pouted at Karin as Shinji, Zaraki, and 2 recognized individuals appeared behind them. A small girl stayed on Zaraki's shoulder her red eyes scanning over the many dishes as she smelled the aroma.

"Kenny something smells real yummy!" Yachiru said as Zaraki gave a smirk. Karin looked at her curious, "Would you like to taste test some of the sauces? I'm Karin by the way, your host." Yachiru looked excited, "You're the lady who wants to play with Kenny! I'd love to try some food and my name's Yachiru."

Karin smirked, "I do plan on playing with Kenny in my new basement training paradise. Kisuke just has to finish his final touches on the place today and it will be ready for playtime tomorrow." Karin grabbed 3 shot glasses and filled each with her sauces, one white, and two red. Karin handed the white one to the young appearing girl, "This is Alfredo it's usually paired with pasta and either chicken or some form of seafood, it's a cheese based sauce."

The group watched envious as the little girl enjoyed the sauce with stars in her eyes. "It's so good Ari-chan. Is the food almost ready?" Karin laughed and handed her a red slightly chunky sauce, "This is called spaghetti sauce this has chucks of food mixed in to give it flavor you can use vegetables or meats at your leisure." Yachiru taste some and looked curious, "What's in this one?" Karin smiled, "This one is vegetable, I didn't know if anyone had a specific allergy to meat so it was safest."

Yachiru picked up the final red sauce, "Which is this one?" Yachiru tasted it and moaned happily as she finished it quickly. Karin gave a softer grin, "Marinara, similar to spaghetti sauce but seasoned strictly with only certain herbs. You usually enjoy it as a dipping sauce for fried foods like mozzarella sticks or even calamari…squid for those who want to know."

Zaraki grabbed Yachiru off the counter and placed her back on his shoulder, "You had your taste test Yachiru wait until dinner is served." He looked to the small woman cooking a final fried food. "Need help with anything?" Karin looked pleasantly surprised and pointed to the cabinets behind him. "There are dishes in there plates and glasses. Silverware is in the drawer if anyone wants to set the table."

A young woman who Karin recognized as Hinamori Momo moved to grab the silver ware and some glasses and began placing them appropriately at the table. Renji grabbed the plates and additional glasses. He turned to Karin, "Anything else Kurosaki?" Karin gave Renji a dry look, "No but thanks pineapple head." Karin turned to grab the bread out of the oven as she heard him say, "Why you…really are Ichigo's sister aren't you?"

Isshin just lightly tapped his back in fake sympathy, "Welcome to my life Abarai." Karin smirked, "I'm really not that bad. Ichigo goes from being oblivious one minute to way too observant the next. Makes my head spin." Karin brought the food to the table and Yachiru grabbed the mini bowl and the fried stick, "Is this the Mozzarella Stick you mentioned?" Karin nodded with a smile, "It sure is try it in the dip bowl next to your plate." Karin dipped one of her own in the dip bowl and bit into it. Isshin followed suit and happily sighed, "I love these things."

Karin filled her plate with Alfredo on a penne noodle with a piece of bread on the side. She watched happily as the others enjoyed their food and chatted quietly with Isshin who was poking fun at Kisuke and Renji. Karin rolled her eyes before turning to Byakuya who sat to her right, "How is everything in Soul Society with your squad Byakuya-san?" The table watched waiting for him to correct her but he simply replied, "It is going well now that things have calmed down a bit we are able to focus on training more recruits and filling the empty captain seats with the appropriate leaders." Karin nodded with a smile, "That's good to hear make sure you get Ichigo to come visit me with Rukia sometime before anything else happens." Byakuya nodded in agreement easily understanding her desire to see family.


	9. Ch8: Shinji's Conundrum Kushinada Secret

Chapter 8: A Vizord's Conundrum, Kushinada Secret

Shinji continued to watch as Ichigo's sister interacted with the others feeling a slight burning in his gut as she spoke so plainly with Byakuya. He was surprised the noble didn't correct her as he would anyone else. He also watched how she interacted with people as he flashed back to Ichigo's warning before he came here.

 _~Back in Soul Society~_

 _Ichigo looked like he was torn between laughing at Shinji or hitting him. "You want to know how to get close to my sister?"_

 _Shinji cracked his neck as he annoyingly forced out, "Yeah…and I'm asking for your advice. As her brother, you're my best bet at having a shot in hell of getting anywhere near her."_

 _Ichigo shrugged a bit, "Just be yourself…tone down a bit on the flirting and be you. If Karin likes you enough she will seek out conversations with you herself. Flirt too much and she will laugh and play along but, probably won't take you seriously over all."_

 _Shinji just sighed, "Thanks…it's not much but it helps."_

 _"_ _One more thing Shinji hurt my sister and I'll kill you." Ichigo said firmly as Rukia elbowed him in the side. She smiled at Shinji, "Just keep your interaction slightly playful and flirty at home like you do normally. On the job be serious and you and Karin will get along just fine."_

 _Shinji nodded and muttered his thanks as he walked out waving over his shoulder._

 _~Back to Present~_

He was mesmerized by the mixture of her bloodthirsty desire to spar with Zaraki. Her childish mocking of Renji was fun to watch as she also did the same to Kisuke. Seeing her playful and nurturing ways with Yachiru as Zaraki looked on, Karin had many sides to her nature.

'Which of them is the real you…or are they all you Karin?' Shinji thought to himself until he was tapped on the back by Isshin. He choked a bit causing Karin to glare over his shoulder, "No rough house surprises at my dinner table Pops. You know the rules."

Isshin rubbed the back of his neck and Shinji noted Ichigo tended to do the same thing often. "Sorry Sweetheart just wanted to chat with this guy for a few minutes to get caught up on the data. You have to go investigate the inside of hell anyway right?"

"Wait just a minute," Zaraki stated as he looked critically at Karin. "You're the Kushinada that saved Hirako?" Karin nodded in agreement, "Yes I guard the World of the Living from the Sinners and Hell. That's my job just like it's your job to keep the hollow and soul population in balance. My jobs just…a bit more involved." Karin seemed almost hesitant to add the last bit.

Renji looked at Karin critically, "Do you just watch things or do you have to do things too?" Karin gave a shrug, "You'll never know unless you have to which is hopefully never. I will say this job isn't for the faint of heart. You gotta be able to keep yourself grounded without help when you do what I do or you don't last long."

Yachiru hopped up and clung to her, "Really it's that bad there?" Karin looked over at Yachiru, "Well look at how soul reapers have to monitor and deal with hollows. You have to purify them if they get out of hand right?" Yachiru nodded.

Karin grimaced a bit, "Hollows are just lost human souls…they weren't sinners or the scum of the earth. They were just wrapped in a powerful emotion and unable to move from this plane without help and were lost to their missing piece and turned into a hollow as a result." Karin did a motion with her hand, "Sinners on the other hand are the lowest of the low. Their sins are so grave they can never be forgiven so long as the soul while in hell is able to remember its sins it will remain there. Hell is a realm of punishment and torment for those who caused innumerable harms to innocent people among the living."

"Can a sinner become a hollow?" Kisuke asked curious as he noted what he was learning, "No, Sinners either remain in hell or when their sins are forgotten they are cleansed and sent to the soul king to distribute to the realms or reincarnation cycle as needed." Karin replied honestly.

"Can a hollow or a soul reaper become a sinner?" Isshin jumped in knowing everyone was thinking it. Karin sighed, "Yes but, it takes serious work to get to that level of depravity. There are two former arrancar in Hell at this very moment."

Karin nodded firmly, "I have to go but, I'll be back." She moved out of the dining area and mentioned, "Pops you're on dish duty this time." Karin entered her room and exited her body her scythe held firmly in front of her as she opened the gate. She walked through into Hell quietly and used a spell to disguise herself as a sinner and slipped into the deeper realms until she reached where a group was gathering around Hokuto. She saw Nnoitora and Szayelapporo among them and listened.

"Not today but soon we shall target the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. It will be Karin who shall open the gates and when she is ours to control we will be free!" Karin scoffed causing attention to be drawn towards her, "How do you suppose we get to her Hokuto? She resides in the World of the Living and last I checked none of us can get out of this place without help." Hokuto narrowed his eyes before plastering on his fake smile and appealing to the crowd, "I have someone on the outside that can help us get her. He is monitoring her as we speak whether he knows it or not."

Karin chuckled darkly, "You fools do as you please. I don't plan on extending my punishment further with escape attempts. Abducting a human is against the rules in all soul realms. I have no desire to bring the wrath of the Kushinada or the Soul King upon my head. If any of you have a scrap of common sense…you'll finish your sentence and allow the Soul King to place us where he will."


	10. Ch9 Sinners' Questions, Honest Advice

Chapter 9: Questions from the Sinners, Honest Advice

Szayelapporo and Nnoitora followed her form, "What do you mean place us where he will?" Szayelapporo asked plainly. "Szayelapporo former status: Lost Soul, class: Arrancar, Rank: Octava Espada, you haven't been here very long have you. Neither you, nor your companion, Nnoitora former 5th Espada have been here long. Has no on explain how this realm works?"

Nnoitora shrugged, "Like you said we haven't been here long," Karin's disguise nodded, "Sinners are in Hell to be punished for their sins. They must be punished until their soul forgets its sin." She turned to them her disguise had gentle green eyes, "Does this make sense to you so far?"

Szayel gestured for her to continue and she nodded the chains attached jingling as she did so, "Once the soul has been punished enough that the soul truly forgets its sin. Then the soul is cleansed in the purifying pools by the Kushinada chosen to retrieve them. These Kushinada have a human shape and then send the cleansed soul to the Soul King."

"What does the Soul King do with them?" Nnoitora was curious now and paying rapt attention. "He returns them either to Soul Society to start a new life or he has them reincarnated to live again as humans." She looked at both of them seriously, "I've seen the souls being cleansed I'll even show you where it happens."

Karin moved and she heard the light sonido of the two following her as she perched above the cleansing pools. She saw her partner cleansing a soul as she nodded to them, "Watch and learn…only the human Kushinada can complete the ritual."

Karin allowed the two to be enthralled by the process as she continued to explain, "The more attempts at escape the worse the punishment and the longer it takes. It's better to take the punishment now and wait it out. You get a whole new life, a new identity, you never know where it will take you but, it's gotta be better than here. Ask the guy yourself if you don't believe me." Karin moved to disappear and returned herself to her Kushinada form. She approached the cleansing pool and nodded to her partner before taking over the cleansing process.

She heard the two Espada speaking lightly with the Kushinada male. She even heard the rare chuckle here and there and smiled beneath her mask. She gently swept the soul skyward and watched peacefully as the soul moved to the Soul King's realm through the gate.

"You seem to enjoy your job Kushinada-san," Szayel was standing behind her again. Her voice out of her disguise was much lighter. "I certainly enjoy this part of my job." Szayel looked curious, "There is a part of the job you hate?"

Karin nodded, "Yes, I can show you but…it's not for the faint of heart. If you want to see and only if you're sure you can handle it you can follow me." Karin moved from the pool and Nnoitora remained with the other Kushinada who nodded in acknowledgement. She led Szayel to the highest perch in Hell right by the gate.

She gestured down towards the sinners, "Watch what happens when they try to escape. This is the part of the job I hate…" Szayelapporo braced himself against the tower as he carefully watched the attempted escapes and how the gigantic Kushinada would impale them on swords or devour the souls repeatedly. He shook before looking to the girl and saw her shuttered gaze which held nothing but sympathy.

"These souls have lost faith in their redemption…some of their sins are so dark and depraved that they are desperate to escape for any form of reprieve. Their impatience is costing them their limited freedom and their chance at being cleansed."

"Any advice from a Kushinada?" Szayelapporo asked quietly. Karin turned to him removing her focus from the sinners. "You want an honest piece of advice?" Szayel nodded.

Karin gave him a gentle smile, "Avoid Hokuto and his ilk like the plague. Keep your head down and never try to escape. Serve your sentence quietly and you will be out of here much faster than you might expect." She guided him back to the cleansing pool and allowed the two Espada to leave peacefully.

"Feeling generous Karin?" The Kushinada asked calmly with a friendly tone. Karin smirked back at him, "Just giving new sinners some good advice Mizuiro. The Sinners are planning on trying to abduct me to escape Hell. Mainly Hokuto and his recruits…the new guys needed a warning to avoid him."

"You do know they tried to kill your brother's friends right? Do they really need to be helped?" Mizuiro asked in curiosity. Karin gave him a look, "Everyone needs help sometimes…no one helped them escape Aizen. Might as well give them the knowledge and see what they do with it."

Mizuiro shrugged, "Fair enough, we have been sending more souls to the big guy lately. How did it go at the gate?" Karin winced, "He understands what's at stake now…what he does with that is up to him."

Mizuiro, "So, how did the meet and greet at the house go?" Karin smirked, "I adore Yachiru…you should come stay with me." Mizuiro flirted, "Trying to get me in bed already Karin, I thought it would take me longer to win you over."

Karin smirked and gently ran her fingers up from his navel to his chest before twisting his nipple painfully, "Oh no, I can take you anytime…the question is can you take me?" She then released him and opened a portal to the World of the Living.

Mizuiro sighed pleasantly, "I love it when she does that…" his hand brushed over his chest as he winced. "I hate the feeling after though…damn that hurts!" He sighed and checked for no additional souls to be cleansed before returning himself to the World of the Living.

He smirked and rubbed his chest, "Maybe I should go to her to nurse this injury she gave me…I think I will." Mizuiro never could have imagined the kind of welcome he would receive once he arrived at Karin's new home since he hadn't had a chance to visit.


	11. Ch10: Karin and Mizuiro, Secret Couple?

Chapter 10: Karin and Mizuiro Secret Couple or Not?

Karin returned to her human body and remained entertained by the game she and Mizuiro had fallen into. They had been surprised to discover they were chosen to be partners as the Human Kushinada but they got along well and never left work unfinished if there was any way to avoid it.

The two started working together about a year ago and Karin had been hesitant to deal with sinners but quickly learned they were being punished based on metrics of level of depravity, number of sins, and number of escape attempts. Many of the sinners were repeated offenders who were to be punished for an extensive amount of time while others were 1 or 2 time offenders.

The later were much easier to communicate with as they were already punishing themselves for their mistakes and accepted their punishment readily. The former on the other hand made their punishments worse for themselves by trying to justify their extensive list of crimes. Both Human Kushinada learned not to pity them too much as they had been told to inform all sinners how the punishment system worked. Those who chose to ignore their warnings would be punished for as long as they made necessary.

Karin and Mizuiro had been shown the devouring process of souls and found they too were capable of this ability. They were cautioned to only use it in the event a sinner left the Hell realm as the process could make them ill for days. The larger Kushinada were made for soul devouring, the human Kushinada were designed more for oversight and cleansing.

Mizuiro had asked to be guided through the devouring process once so he would be familiar with the process. Both were shown how and forced to do it once to be prepared in the event it became needed for them to complete such a punishment. Karin had been sick for slightly longer than Mizuiro afterwards but, she found it was due to the depths of the sins from the sinner she devoured. The worse their crimes the worse they will feel afterwards.

Mizuiro walked up to the front door of her new house and knocked lightly. The door opened and a blonde man he'd never seen before stood in the doorway. "Yes, can we help you?" Mizuiro grinned, "You must be one of Karin's Soul Society guests. I came to see her personally just to check in," He lifted his bag with his clothes for a few days. "Karin invited me."

Shinji looked hesitant about letting him in but the decision was made for him as Karin showed up and opened the door wide with a smile, "Hey Mizuiro, come on in you can put your stuff in my room." Mizuiro nodded to the blonde man and hugged Karin easily with a flirty smile, "So how's my gorgeous girl doing?"

Karin smirked and pinched his side, "I'm doing fine handsome, let's get you settled for your grand sleepover."

Isshin crossed his arms with an amused look as he intercepted them, "Well, well, well, what have we here? I see Mizuiro haunting my daughter's place does Ichigo know your prowling around his sister?" Karin rolled her eyes and hugged him, "Does it matter…even if he did have something to say he would take it up with me. Who I spend time with is my business." Karin guided Mizuiro to her private paradise and snickered as she closed the door on her father's comical face.

"That wasn't very nice Karin, you're poor dad is really going to think we're up to something now." Mizuiro said amused. Karin hovered over him playfully, "Maybe I want him to. Plus you and I both know you prefer older women. Ichigo does too so it will be funny to see his knee jerk reaction when Pops does say something."

"Do not defile my BABY!" Isshin cried from the other side of the door causing the two to dissolve into stitches. Karin had a sound proof barrier letting them hear anything outside but, no one outside could hear what was happening within.

"My god and now everyone heard him," Karin started to chuckle as she leaned her head against his chest still hovering over him playfully. Mizuiro pulled her into his lap and snickered. "Now they really will believe we're together. Poor unsuspecting people don't know what they're in for do they."

Karin rolled her eyes as she stood back up, "We can tell them after he leaves I just want to enjoy his face when Ichigo reacts to it." Mizuiro snickered, "You are evil." Karin pulled Mizuiro out of her room and immediately they dodged her father. "Knock it off Pops."

Isshin had all the water works going which Karin was obviously not impressed. The audience watched the spectacle almost wincing as Shinji muttered, "We wondered why Ichigo was so strange…I believe now we know the answer."

Yachiru climbed onto Karin, "Is he your boyfriend Ari-chan?" Karin snickered at the pain on her dad's face, "Maybe he is and maybe he isn't. Only time will tell." Mizuiro leaned against the wall by Kisuke, "Hello Urahara-san, I see Mr. Kurosaki is lively as ever."

Kisuke just hid his smirk behind his fan, "When he isn't…the thought of his little girls dating makes it worse I see." Mizuiro shrugged, "He wonders why his children torment him so. His reactions are amusing." The man saw a jealous look coming from another blonde and whispered, "You aren't really dating though are you? Last I checked you like older women."

Mizuiro smirked and said, "You're right but I see why Karin pretends when he's around. He makes for a unique brand of amusement with those enthusiastic reactions. Especially is he goes to ask Ichigo…he'll probably laugh in his dad's face."

Karin knocked her father over the head and kicked him into the living room, "Behave yourself, I have plans to make you all aware of." She gestured to the living room which was spacious and filled with seating, "Everyone in the living room, please!" She moved in there rolling her eyes at her obnoxious father stating, "Quiet down before I kick you out Pops."


	12. General Updates

General Update for all my works

Hey everyone,

I have sadly been hit with a horrible case of writers block for several of my fics and I am looking for a Beta/Co-Author who might want to join me on my adventure.

I need the most help with my Inuyasha, Bleach, and Harry Potter fics. Most of my Naruto fics are writing themselves and my Bleach series of Karin's Ascension is writing in the works too on its own. I am happy to receive help where I can find it and I am open to suggestions as well. I just need someone else to help inspire me a bit.

I am starting a X-over fic or two which will post with the first 5 chapters minimum as soon as they are ready.

Thank you all again for your patience and again I am sorry for the inconvenience to my readers!

Sincerely,

ZanpaktosInLove


End file.
